Heirloom Curse
by vettese15
Summary: AU: Navigating life as the only muggleborn Slytherin in just about the history of Hogwarts is hard especially with infuriating gingers, greasy potion masters and a mass escape from Azkaban all within the year. Shes a lost girl only trying to pass her O.W.L.S and survive the coming turmoil. - some bashing, ooc, oc's- (femslash, slash, het but no pairings yet)* first story go easy
1. Chapter 1

_1981_

 _Her lord had tasked her with a most important task. Something that would possibly determine the outcome of the war against the light. She couldn't fail him after her recent incapability to perform her sworn duties in recent months past._

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom must die. If their son is the one that threatens her lord then he must be destroyed too before those prophesised words come to fruition._

 _Not many have the ear of the dark lord as she does but he told her what would happen if the night failed, not that she believed it would. The fate of everything lay on her shoulders and she wouldn't betray that._

 _She trusted in the fact that he was a skillful mastermind and always had a contingency plan. He prepared her for what would happen if failure did occur and she silently promised herself she wouldn't let it. The lord had his own duties to carry out and she only could send her best wishes to him silently._

 _She resolved herself in a composed manner that belayed her station. Time to work._

 _Casting a silent charm the English rain bounced uselessly inches from her head and rolled down to the ground as she stepped out into the open night. A jerk of the hand and a little eye contact had them moving swiftly. They stalked the house as the predators they truly were and within minutes the only form of defence against them was torn down._

 _In less than a minute they had reached the inner foyer and were creeping up the second story landing to their helpless prey. They were four shadows moving silently in the darken house, practised and sure in their way._

 _Light speared forth from a seemingly empty corner, a resounding crack followed as it made contact where once there had been a body but it had moved quickly out of the way. It unfortunately felt the effects of the radius of the blast being hit square on._

" _Rodolphus!" one of the shadows agonised as a slumped body hit the floor. Debris spread on all of them and she quickly realised that she had lead them into a trap._

" _Longbottom wants to play? Ah, we'll have so much fun!" she crackled in the most menacing manner she could while her comrade was dragged to cover. She had to belay a calm to the others that didn't betray the rage she felt inside at being so foolish. The easy persona came to her quickly._

" _Give up now Lestrange the Order is on its way!" the voice followed the words with another volley of light that she easily deflected._

" _Do you really think your Dumbledore's top concern? A little pretentious of you don't you think, Alice?" she and her fellow sent back just as much as they could and heard the frustrated grunts of a man and women now visible as much as the night allowed._

 _They were more powerful of the two and outnumbered them. She considered the time restraints upon them and barked out orders to the two conscious men. Shortly after the two defenders were overpowered and subdued with their limbs stationary on the floor._

" _Please!" The women helplessly stared on as her husband was tortured by the two men. A malicious grin over took one of the attackers faces as a belt was undone and the man on the ground eyes filled with terror._

" _Crouch! There isn't time for that!" She shouted at him then focussed on the squirming women._

" _Crucio!"The light hit the women and her screams filled the air. This continued on for what seemed to be for hours when it really was only minutes._

 _The torment stopped only for it to begin again in what was the start of countless curses. At some point her mind finally snapped in a manic display. Blood dripping out of her lips from the hole she tore into the flesh of her cheek she laughed eerily causing the sound to cut through the home and her husband's raw screams._

" _Why are you laughing you filthy traitor!" a kick to the ribs didn't stop the women from the sound._

 _Finally progressing into a giggle, she suppressed into her hand whispered words that could only be heard by one other person in the room._

" _I felt them, the wards. I may never be a mother to my child but neither will you be to yours! You've lost, Bellatrix! You've lost!" her laugh picked up again as she repeated the words over and over in a high pitched voice._

" _What did you just say? How? How did you know that! Crucio!" a crack was heard and she knew that she was finished. Footsteps rushed towards them but she wouldn't give up so easily._

" _Bella! Their coming! What do we do?" Lost eyes stared at her for guidance that she was required to give._

 _"We are the dark lord's faithful followers; we will fight how he would want us to! Rabastan cover your brother! Crouch take the left!" in a moment bodies flooded the room and it lit up in an array of colors. There was too much, even for her. She watched as they took down the others, bloodied and beaten. Three spells converged as one and hit her in the chest sending her into a wall. Darkness crept into her vision as her last helpless thought was on what she was leaving behind._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Like I said this is my first story so input is welcome and wanted. My schedule is kinda hectic at the moment so updates might be slow especially with exams around the corner. _Italicized_ is flash back. Any mistakes are wholly mine and mine alone but that is it all rights go to J.K for her creations. That's all for now so onward!

 _Present-1995_

"Honestly," she drawled in a bored tone to the approaching footsteps behind her, "I'm seeing red in the most literal sense. They should put hazard signs around themselves before they leave their shack; I can already feel a headache coming on."

"It's good to see you too Dahlia and as always I'm in agreement," he walked forward to be beside her and looked off at the offending group.

"Draco, I'm assuming your father has already left the station." She watched as the oldest female screeched out orders to the scurrying group. Her high pitched voice could be heard across the platform and through the other bustling bodies causing them to cringe at the sound when it reached them.

"You know he never likes to wait to see me off and mother doesn't have much say in the matter does she?" It was quite amusing to watch them all in their faded cloths and with their worn luggage. "Besides I'm happy he's gone so I can ask you how your holiday went."

"Oh, you know my mother took me to Italy to see her side of the family for a month. It was nice, hot but nice as it was the last time I visited and the time before that." They watched the others in vague curiosity as a person would a zoo animal.

"It's a shame to think that their apart of the 28 and you're not. Really it confounds me often." He tilted his head as if he was truly thinking the notion over in his head like it was something new to contemplate but she had heard the words from him before.

"That's sweet of you but it's not to be. In the muggle world I'm seen as the upper tier but here," she shook her head, "I'm less than dirt."

"My father may not see your worth but that doesn't mean I don't." He was stopped from saying more by a whistle marking the time.

"Let's go. This conversation is making me depressed." She latched onto a slim arm and tugged him towards their seats. Together they walked with the red and black train as their headed destination with many stories passed between them, Dahlia hearing about quidditch and Draco expanding on his muggle annotates.

They weaved and dodged bodies until they reached the designated serpent's den. It wasn't an official designation only a collective choice many generations before them to dominate the space, forcing anyone not in silver and green to move on into other spaces.

She ignored the looks and whispers her presence produced until she was yanked down into an already occupied seat. She yelped in an undignified manner and flopped into a warm lap heavily. Laughs rippled from the group of staring students, some mocking while a few were good natured.

"Hello." The person under her smirked until a hand landed squarely in their face causing them to respond by shoving her off their lap and onto the floor.

"Miles!" her voice was laced with indignation and a pout over took her tanned features. Blowing out dark hair from her eyes she glanced at the others and took in the amusement she caused before looking back at who had started her troubles. "You're so mean." A booming laugh came from above the girl as the person clutched their sides at the childish words.

Draco ignored the two and sat down in an empty seat near them but not close enough to be caught in any stray spells. He settled in as the wheels started out of the station and he pulled out some reading material to distract himself.

"It's great to see you Millie." The laughing abruptly stopped at the girl'ssnarky reply and turned into a low growl. The girl picked herself off the floor and took the opportunity to swipe non-existent dirt from her dark wash jeans. Her face was blank but a triumphant look gleamed in her greenish eyes. She knew the effect what she said would have.

"Don't call me that!" Anyone else would have heard the warning in the words and the others around proved this by turning back to themselves and not making a sound but out of bravery or plane foolishness it didn't stop the girl from trudging forward with her instigation.

"Why, isn't that your name?" The girl grunted at the impact as a much larger body wrapped long steel arms around her middle and pulled her to a board chest. The arms continued to retract in on themselves until all the air left the girl's body.

"What were you saying?" The voice was dark and dared her to continue.

She debated if it was worth the trouble of saying more and could feel barbed words on her tongue but her self preservation won out. "Nothing at all, "she squeaked out through her clenched throat.

The arms turned soft and released her slowly before retreating completely. The girl gulped in mouthfuls of air before she dragged her body to the only seat left. "Really Draco you need to control your cronies, there's only so much abuse I can take."

His eyes stayed glued to the print and he spoke in a distracted tone. "Leave me out of it, Dahlia. If you really want to stop the abuse," he rolled his eyes at the choice of word, "stop teasing him." He turned his full attention at the lines in front of him and completely ignored the rest of the world around them.

Miles flashed a wolfish grin at the words while Dahlia only whined about the unfairness of it all. The ride progressed in much the same way with the two seemingly sending sharp words to each other while Draco stayed immersed in his book until he was eventually drawn into conversation as well. From a stranger's perspective it would have appeared as if they were genuinely arguing and that Draco was truly annoyed at their behaviour but if they looked closely they would have noticed the affection in all of their eyes.

On first look the three had nothing in common, Draco the groomed pureblood prince, Millicent the lumbering freak that people avoided and Dahlia the mudblood in the wrong house. Despite all of that they bonded in their first year and stayed the dubbed the Silver Triosince then.

" _Dahlia Augustine." The stern looking witch, McGonagall she reminded herself, called her name and Dahlia jolted from her amazed stupor over the grandness of the Great hall. With unsteady steps she approached the sorting hat in trepidation._

" _Ah, I haven't seen a mind like yours in many years," the hat muttered in her ear, "you've definitely have the Ravenclaw mind and the Griffindor bravery when it suits you. I can even see some loyalty underneath your exterior which would suit you well in Hufflepuff."_

 _She can't stop herself from cringing at its words causing it to laugh at her reaction before it concluded, "I see you've heard of the houses have you? Then you know the stories of Slytherin? Good, its decided then. Slytherin!" its voice ran through the hall causing gasps and mutters from all the four houses._

" _Wait!" she desperately called to it, "your wrong I'm a muggleborn I can't be in Slytherin!"_

 _Before McGonagall can take the hat from her head it mutters to her one last thing, "Your destiny lays with the serpent's heir, young one, never doubt me."_

 _Mustering all the courage her tiny body could hold she steps towards the hostile students at the green table. Suddenly someone shouted out from the glaring group, "You're a cheat! You've fooled the hat!"_

 _She sunk into an empty seat and prepared for the upcoming insults to begin. The sorting continued and eventually the dinner commenced. Hers wasn't the only name that caused a stir that night; Harry Potter was sorted into Griffendor who she learned earlier was some kind of chosen one left over from the wizarding war._

 _She was being completely ignored other than glares that were being sent her way when two giant boys that sat a few seats from her began to speak loudly about her._

" _She's probably stolen some honest wizard's magic," the shorter one stated, "stole their wand and bribed the hat!"_

" _No mudblood could ever make it into Hogwart's greatest house!"_

" _The lying filth should not be allowed to dirty our house, we should do something about it."_

 _The two continued uncaring how far their voices travelled while Dahlia tried to make herself as small as possible in her seat._

" _Crabbe, Goyle! Shut it, I'm not in the mood! "a skinny white haired boy shouted to them and they snapped into obedience. The boy met her eyes and his cold grey eyes lost their edge momentarily before his attention was drawn into conversation with someone beside him. Upon that gaze a tentative truce was struck and eventually a friendship followed soon after._

 _It was the end of her first week of class and already she had been taught more curses that normal first year curriculum included by vengeful students that seemed to hunt her down. She was studying in one of the only places that truly kept her safe from the nasty things the creative Syltherins could come up with._

 _All of a sudden a looming shadow blocked her parchment; she looked up at the sulky looking figure. "May I help you?" she asked the other snake she had only seen in classes but never spoken to._

" _I need that book." Was the gruff response as they pointed a thick finger at the large tome sitting beside Dahlia on the table._

 _She glanced at it then back at the intimidating figure. "Well so do I."_

 _The person let out an angered sound then reached for the book anyways, only for Dahlia to snatch it out of their reach. They fumbled for a moment until the eagle eyed librarian grabbed each of their ears._

" _shhh! This is a place of learning not a quidditch pitch!" she dragged the two squirming out the doors of the library and effectively kicked them out. The two were stunned that such a woman could do such a thing and sat on the hard stone floor. Dahlia glanced down to the book that was heavy in her hand and she started to laugh uncontrollably causing her unwilling companion to join in. They were interrupted by their bags being rejected out of the doors behind them in a rapid speed and making them duck out of the way._

" _Well that was unexpected," they smiled awkwardly at one another before Dahlia stuck her hand out, "I'm Dahlia Augustine or just Dahlia."_

 _The other person hesitated for a while enough to make Dahlia doubt herself before big rough hands enveloped her own. "Miles Bulstrode."His smile got a tiny bit larger on his face._

" _Still wanna read that book?" Dahlia asked as she held up the object and got a nod in response, "let's go to the common room."_

 _Together they picked up their class supplies and made their way to the dungeons all the while making fun of the spinster of a librarian. Eventually their respect for each other grow as Dahlia realized that Miles actually could hold a conversation and wasn't some idiot of a brute. Miles on the other hand respected any girl that could throw a punch for themselves and he came to this conclusion about Dahlia by the still stinging impact he could feel on his ribs._

"Dahlia wake up, we're here." Draco's voice roused her from her slumber and she wiped off the drool on her chin and glanced at the sprawling castle just ahead.

"We're back," she let a gin arch along her face, "finally."


	3. Chapter 3

Dahlia, Miles and Draco gathered themselves and proceeded to exit the train; all the while discussing the upcoming year with a somber but excited air. The atmosphere around the rest of the disbanding students was tense as the events of the previous school year and the Triwizard Tournament hung over them. The scandal surrounding Harry Potter and Dumbledore was ramped in the muttering around them but only Draco and Miles knew a semblance of the truth and they had promised to fill Dahlia in once they were safely behind the common rooms door.

They joined their usual formation with Draco at the front and put on their menacing looks to fend off others. Miles sent one of his most frightening looks to one of the first years that were loudly exclaiming his excitement at their arrival and his high pitched voice caused their ears to sting. Upon seeing the look sent his way his eyes widened and he fumbled out of the way of them while Miles smiled in triumph.

Walking through the crowed station they came across the trio of another name. As they were approaching Dahlia felt Draco puff himself up like a peacock strutting around; his chest farther out and his spine straighter that it was previously. She shared a glance with Miles and they prepared themselves for the sight they were about to witness. Flattening down his hair one last time Draco called out to the chosen one, "surprised the ministry is letting you walk around free, Potter," he put on his pureblood ingrained sneer and continued, "better enjoy it while you can! I bet there's a cell in Azkaban waiting for you."

Potter lunged at him but was held back by the freckled red headed Weasly. Draco feigned fear and backed away close to Dahlia who was trying to hold in her laugh. He looked to her and let his smirk shine through before dramatically stumbling away from the group, "come on I told you he was mad."

The three of them made their way to the carriages where Miles and Dahlia finally took up their teasing when they were on their way once again behind the curtains and away from others.

"Really Draco you need to do something about your obsession other than antagonise him," Dahlia started, "I've seen the same method more successfully used by six year olds. It's unbecoming."

Draco shoved her playfully in her seat, "your one to talk, I remember you drooling over a certain French witch just last year."

Dahlia gave thanks that her face was already a darkened color so she didn't show her embarrassment. She sent a glare to a snickering Miles while the outright laughing Draco received a wack on the back of the head. "That's different and you know it! That only lasted a couple months. How long have you been chasing the golden boy, hmm?"

He stopped laughing and his face turned icy only to be distracted from whatever reply he was about to give by Miles lifting his feet and dropping them heavily into the others laps. The impact caused the air to leave their lungs and affectively stopped any approaching argument.

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this but shut it you two," he rolled his eyes at them, "I want peace before we have to deal with school again," he started to pick at the left over sweets from the train.

They settled in for the short ride and soon they were back through the gate before they were in the great hall impatiently waiting to eat. They took their usual seats far enough away from anyone so that they could be left alone. It was more of a precaution for Dahlia because at the start of the year there is always some fool that thinks they can fling insults at her while forgetting she had the backing of the pureblood prince and the muscle of Slytherin house.

The sorting took no longer that usual to end and Dumbledore stood to give his customary speech. At this point Dahlia was daydreaming with a blank look on her face as she did with most things Dumbledore said but her attention was caught when a high squeaky voice cleared their throat.

"What in Salazar's beard is that?!" Miles exclaimed loudly with a disgusted look on his face while he pointed at the women. Others at their table heard the question and let out snicker in agreement.

"Dolores Umbridge, secretary to the minister," Draco answered with a grimace. He knew of her and why she was at the school from his father.

"She's from the ministry? Then what is she doing here?" Dahlia asked no one in particular before focusing once again on the women. She spoke of change and the dedication the ministry had to setting Hogwarts back on its path, her words were deliberate and finely chosen without actually saying outright much of anything.

"What a load of hippograff dung," hissed Dahlia and she turned to Miles and Draco for conformation.

Draco's face was grave while he only shook his head to signal to her that she wouldn't be getting any answers while they were surrounded by others.

Once they made it to the common room they greeted the few they considered friends outside their small group. Pansy Parkinson breathlessly told them of some suiter her mother had her entertain over the holidays and she had a starry look in her eyes. Miles scowled the entire time she spoke but didn't say anything because he knew of Draco's friendship with the airy girl. Dahlia eventually drew him into distraction while Draco and Pansy continued to speak.

A game of heated wizards chess later and once the room had emptied out of any stray students; along with Pansy who had been yawning an excessive amount enough to cause Draco to insist she head up to bed, the three of them were the only ones left awake. Dahlia was relived to be out of the other student's presence after some awed but annoying looks from the first years at the only muggleborn in slytherin, she was done for the day with socializing.

Miles drew up a silencing charm to give them some extra privacy. This wasn't the first time the three of them had stayed up late and schemed in the middle of the night while the rest of their housemates slept. The routine was set, Draco sat himself on the ground in front of the fire while Miles laid out on a sofa and finally Dahlia perched herself on a large cushioned chair.

The flames cast shadow around the darken room and left an eerie glow to the space. The Slytherin green and silver was ingrained in every piece of furniture in the large rectangular room with only the finest leather as the material used. It created a private and personally feeling with every chair and table placed strategically, perfect for secretive conversations.

"Go on then tell us why that toad of a woman is really here," Dahlia sent to Draco impatiently. The questions she's held in the entire train ride and feast once again at the forefront of her mind.

"After the trial of Potter, the minister has been paranoid. Thinking Dumbledore made the whole thing that happened last year up. She's here to disrupt the old man in anyway possible." He let the words hang heavily in the air as they all thought things over.

"What is he thinking? The hufflepuff, what's his name," Dahlia flippantly waved her hand, "he just dropped dead for no reason? Is the minister that stupid?"

Miles cast sleepy eyes to the girl and gave a tired smile, "it was Cedric Diggory by the way and what do you expect? No one wants to face the reality of the Dark Lord's return."

"He has returned, hasn't he?" she tried not to show her nervousness but they knew her well enough to see threw it. She was aware of the reproductions of Voldemort's return as she'd undoubtedly be one of his first targets because of the stir her very existence caused to the old way of thinking. A muggleborn in Slytherin was thought impossible until she arrived at Hogwarts and she heard those words thrown at her daily from others.

The two purebloods shared a look that passed on for a life time. They protected her from many things that are the realities of their world but they couldn't save her from the knowledge they held.

"Yes he's back," Draco gave an uncomfortable shuffle, "he's been staying at the mansion for the last few months."

"What!? You didn't think that's something I should have known earlier?" she threw a heavy cushion at the blond and sat up in her seat.

"I couldn't possibly tell you that over owl!" he hissed before trying to fix his ruined hair.

"Fine your right." She sighed in frustration before trying to bottle her temper.

"Our families have been tense in anticipation with his resurrection. Many are still feeling the effects the last war had on us. The deaths and the imprisonments, not many old families were untouched." Miles confessed.

"The Dark Lord is rebuilding his forces already in preparation for conflict while Dumbledore is still trying to convince the public at large of his existence. The families feel that the war is brewing the way it did the last time." Draco added to the other boy's words.

"So you're saying that the Slytherins are going to be bolder? With his return their going to feel safer in the way they behave." She stated worriedly. She knew something had shifted over the feast as she had heard more whispers in her direction than usual.

"It's likely they will." Miles lifted himself more and shifted into a more comfortable positon.

"With him back there's been a renewed hope. We all had to abide by the ministry standards that we didn't agree with for a long time. A fire is burning again in many people's hearts." Draco fiercely spoke with the fire evident in his own eyes that wasn't a reflection of the hearth in front of them.

"We? You include yourself in that?" Dahlia asked incredibly. Disbelief clouded her words.

It was Miles that answered her with cold words, "you know we do Dahlia. Mudbloods are a waste of magic."

She jumped out of her seat offended at what her two closest friends had said and cried angrily, "what about me? You know I'm a Mudblood too!"

"but your different!" Miles lifted himself off the sofa and grasped her flaying arms trying to calm her down.

"You excel in magic faster than some traitors of purebloods," all three of their minds went to Neville Longbottom and his notorious failure in all things, "and have the qualities of many great witches the others don't." Draco tried to convey as he too stood from his seat.

"Be honest you've always hated the muggle world just as much as we do." Miles tried to rationalize the panting girl as she glared at him for keeping her confined.

"I know you two have been living in denial but it's time to get over it! I'm a mudblood, no better than the others. You hate a part of me that I can never change, it's what the others see and you should too." She ripped herself from Miles strong grip and felt the sting his fingertips left on her shoulders but it didn't compare to the pain in her heart.

The two looked horrified at her words and Draco shook his head, "we could never hate you!"

"Well it doesn't matter in the end either way, if Voldermort is back I'm as good as dead!" she saw them both flinch at her words but it didn't stop her from storming away.

They called after her uselessly as she didn't stop until she reached her room. Pulling back the satin sheets she went through her nightly routine with blurry eyes before she fell into her bed.

As a last thought before she drifted off she remembered to cast a protective charm around her sleeping form. This was Slytherin house after all and the vipers knew when to strike when a person was weakest.


	4. Chapter 4

With practised ease Dahlia circled her way through shelves upon selves of books to find a place no other had seen in most likely a century. Dust covered everything and some kind of mysterious purple vine had started to break through a window to twirl up towards the high ceiling. The small corner was perfect. Some of the oldest books she had ever seen had lined the walls of this one place.

Letting out a quiet sneeze she retraced the only footsteps visible, although she noticed that soon she would outgrow the outlines and cause a new set to appear. The magic in the place seemed to welcome her with a happy sigh and the sun lit the solitary desk with a chair just a little bit brighter.

She smiled gratefully and sat her school bag on the rickety old desk. With a heavy heart she ran her hands over the ingrained surface while she dropped her exhausted body in the chair. The old runes she spent a month of her first year trying to translate gave her comfort.

Her eyes were shadowed by purplish black circles, the last few days taking a physical toll on her body. Dahlia didn't speak to either Draco or Miles for the first week of school, something that hadn't happened since their first year and the separation could be felt by all of them.

Miles big sorrow filled brown eyes would try to catch her gaze during class but she steadily refused to meet them. He had resorted to antagonizing the youngest Huffelpuffs to get rid of his frustration; she noticed this after the third day. Draco as always seemed to be the more level headed of the both but while he gave no outward sign of distress to a trained eye such as hers she noted the tightening of his usual smirk that gave his true feelings away.

She wouldn't give in and apologize when she knew she wasn't in the wrong. She was hoping to make them suffer for a time but she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Although she did agree with Miles over hating the muggle world the fact remained that she couldn't change her blood, even if she sometimes wished she could.

During the week before in DADA class she learned she couldn't depend on her currant teacher for anything. Umbridge seemed content to keep the students under her thumb and spent the class undermining everything Harry Potter stated to anyone listening. Meanwhile she also seemed to enjoy picking out Dahlia from the crowd, asking her to answer questions randomly and when she couldn't give the right answer she would be mocked for it. The girl would have to be on the lookout for the toad woman as it stood because she didn't know the woman's intentions yet.

Dahlia had been spending her time avoiding Miles and Draco in the restricted area of the library. It was a place she found before her friendship with Miles and Draco grew, and she would need to find a safe place to hide from older students intent in insulting her. Even Miles didn't know the library the way she did, it was her alone who knew of every crack and crevice. It was always a comfort to her to read up on dark and mysterious magic and she spent hours getting lost between the words of some such books.

On this occasion she wasn't alone for long, unfortunately. Behind her a crash was heard and a stack of books came floating by. This was quickly followed by a frazzled looking Gryffindor. When the other girl finally noticed her, her face took on a suspicious look.

"What are you doing here?" she glanced around as if expecting some foe to pop out of nowhere.

Dahlia's faced turned stormy. This place, her one refuge was being encroached on by a self-entitled, over confident, brash Gryffindor.

"I could ask the same, Granger." Her voice was cold as she stared at the curly haired girl. She felt betrayed, the magic in this small corner of the world had chosen her to appear to years ago and yet here was this other girl. She couldn't explain it, no one had ever come across this area before other than her.

The girl cast a glance at the titles of the books on the desk. The title _1001 Darkest Curses in History and their Humble Origins_ was clearly visible and caused her to raise a dubious eyebrow.

"Up to no good, Augustine? Nothing new, I guess." She shuck her head as if she had some amusing thought going through her mind.

"You know me well it seems." Dahlia snapped shut her book and flicked her wand causing the rest to lift in the air to find their original place. She sulkily pushed past the intruder to escape any further annoyance.

"I could never understand," the girl called after her, "how you could be friends with them. To betray your family and your kind for the likes of Malfoy and Bulstrode."

Drawing to a stop, fist clenched tight, Dahlia tried to convince herself not to turn around.

"They will throw you under a bus and run right over you. You won't ever belong in their world." The girl continued.

With a glare at the ready she spun around, "you know nothing! Not about me, not about Draco or Miles!" she pulled out her willow dragon heartstring wand and pointed at the other's chest. Granger slipped her wand into her palm in response but didn't raise it. She had a superior look on her face; it repulsed Dahlia to think she was in some delusional way trying to help her.

"I know that they hate my blood, the blood we share. I know that in another war we'd be on opposite sides. I know their families will fight for the elimination of our kind. So do you think you're not going to be included in their hate? Are you that delusional?"

The words gave voice to her biggest insecurities and made them increase tenfold. She knew the disproving opinion both the Bulstrode and Malfoy family had of her. They had tried in the past to get their children to stop associating with her but the two boys refused only compromising to stop contact threw the holidays. Their support didn't stop her from thinking the worst, she didn't fit in what their families considered to be acceptable so the thought of them one day turning their backs on her is still in the back of her mind and she's had to face this every day for the last few years.

Her mind was dark with repetitive thoughts but then something broke through. She remembered the punch Draco received from this girl and the duel Miles beat her in. Granger was saying these things because she held her own personal vendetta. Her wand dropped to her side, she knew she wouldn't be needing it.

"Your one to talk. Your friends use you as their personal dictionary, only a convenient tool to meet their own desires. You have no purpose to them other than getting them out of killing themselves." She grinned wickedly as Grangers faced turned dark, "when was the last time Weasly wanted to be with you for no other reason than just to be in your presence? Not for you to do his homework, not to get out of some scheme, or because Potter forced the two of you to interact?"

Grangers suddenly went pale and Dahlia went in for the kill. "That's the difference between us. I may be a mudblood in their eyes but they except me despite it. Draco and Miles never make me feel like I'm less for it even though they were taught to hate someone like us. I have my own reasons to dislike the muggle world that has nothing to do with my friends and I'd rather be a traitor than cut my real family from my life. Because that's what they are Granger, my family."

The Gryffindor was stunned into silence and with a final glare Dahlia stalked off to leave her no room to argue. It was because of her argument with the other girl that she resolved herself and realised some crucial things.

When she arrived in the common room she immediately noticed Miles and Draco seating in their usual place and playing chess. She swiftly walked over to them and sat down in Miles seat causing him to fall to the floor. At first his reaction was one of fury until they noticed who it was that interrupted them. They stared a hesitantly at her until Draco opened his mouth most likely with a diplomatic response on his tongue but his teeth clacked shut when she held up her hand to silence him.

"As you know I've never seen myself as part of that world because I've never felt like I belonged there but that changes nothing. What I said before was true, I understand where you're coming from but to me it was like you were attacking me. It felt like a lie all these years and that you that you really felt so terribly about me." She couldn't help her green eyes from watering, tears would never escape but it was enough for both boys to see them.

"Dahlia we could never feel anything but love for you, you know that and when we think of all the horrible things about muggles and muggleborns we don't think of you when we do. We know it's apart of you but it's easy to forget for us because your just Dahlia, you'll only just be Dahlia to us." Draco spoke steadily in his calm voice but that didn't stop the conviction from being felt.

Miles shifted uncomfortably from his seat beside her on the floor and scratched the back of his head, "Bloody hell woman to think you went a week without speaking to us cause you thought we didn't like you," Draco looked appalled at his attitude but it didn't stop him, "if I didn't at least like you a little do you think I would put up with you this long? Not likely, we love your snotty, annoying, ass you idiot."

Dahlia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as tight as she could. Coming from such a rough and tumble guy, such a declaration would seem impossible and she knew that if Miles would take the time to say it must be true.

"Back off, I can't breathe." He muttered after a minute. Once she did release him, his face had a scowl but she could see the relived look in his eyes.

She shakily spoke once she settled back in her char, "I'm sorry I avoided you instead of talking it through, we spent the last week miserable because of me."

"It wasn't just your fault; we assumed you knew how we felt because to us there is no conceivable alternative. We should have explained more where we were coming from." Draco stated firmly and Miles nodded along in agreement.

"Your right, what was I thinking? I know you two could never think of me as less then you, you know I'd hex your ass if you did." She smirked at them and they shared a chuckle.

It was once they had settled and caught up like thing were back to normal were they interrupted by a younger student. She was small, skinny and had a shaky look about her.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked out to the three intimidating figures.

"What?" Miles bit out at the girl.

"Dahlia Augustine?" getting a nod in response the girl continued, "Professor Umbridge wishes to speak with you."

AN: If anyone has been wondering Miles Is FTM transgender and ill expand on that more later but it's not going to be a big deal to the story line because his out/proud and I just seemed to want to write him as a character without it being the only thing about him.

AN2: It might seem really oc that two slytherins are best friend with a muggleborn but I wanted to emphasise that people can hold onto conflicting views and rationalize their behavior. This means while true to their characters Miles and Draco dislike that part of her, on an individual level they see her separate from that identity.


End file.
